


Век живи — век учись

by MilvaBarring, WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [7]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, романс, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Summary: Рэйес и Сара учат друг другаплохомучему-то новому и необычному.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Век живи — век учись

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wandarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandarer/gifts).
  * A translation of [Mass Effect Andromeda Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666263) by [MsLanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLanna/pseuds/MsLanna). 



> Фик относится к [серии драбблов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666263?view_full_work=true) ([глава №8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666263/chapters/24058404)).  
> Каждая глава является отдельной работой.
> 
> Бета — [meg_aka_moula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula)

— Ну что, готов? — Сара проверила ремни безопасности и завела мотор. — Поехали!

— Почему Драк смотрел на меня с такой жалостью? — поинтересовался Рэйес. За окнами вездехода проплывал ослепительный монохромный пейзаж H-47c.

— Потому что он для этого слишком стар. А вот Пиби знает толк в невинных развлечениях.

— Ты знаешь, что это такое? — поддразнил ее Рэйес. «Кочевник» тем временем начал набирать скорость.

— Не все же нам грабить и убивать, — невозмутимо ответила Сара. — Обычно я только этим и занимаюсь, но у меня есть правительственное разрешение, так что это не в счет. Кстати, включаю ускорение. — Она разогнала «Кочевник» почти до двухсот километров в час. Пейзаж за окном слился в одну сплошную пелену. — А это вертикальные двигатели. — С глухим хлопком вездеход взмыл в воздух и перелетел через заснеженный участок.

Рэйес оторвал взгляд от окна и снова повернулся к Саре.

— Бедный Драк.

— Да просто у него всего один желудок остался, а он-то привык пользоваться двумя. — «Кочевник» вновь ударился колесами о грунт. Сара направила его вверх по почти вертикальному склону обрыва.

— Вижу, ты не в первый раз здесь катаешься. — Рэйес очень осторожно отпустил поручень.

— Это мой любимый маршрут. — Сара одарила его широченной ухмылкой.

— А ты в курсе, что впереди у нас глубокая трещина?

— Конечно. — Она прибавила ходу.

— А справа в паре сотен метров полоса камней?

— Да!

Смех Сары прокатился по салону. Она дождалась перезагрузки ускорителя и развернула «Кочевник» носом к небольшому валуну. В момент столкновения Сара активировала ускорение и вертикальные двигатели одновременно. Вездеход буквально воспарил над пропастью. Казалось, прыжок длился целую вечность. Наконец, колеса снова встретились с землей. Сара развернула «Кочевник» под прямым углом и помчалась вдоль края трещины.

Когда ряд камней слева стал чуть более пологим, Сара направила вездеход в эту сторону, перевалила через гряду и устремилась вниз в гигантский кратер. Перед самым приземлением она включила двигатели, чтобы смягчить падение. Когда «Кочевник» наконец остановился, она повернулась к Рэйесу. Ее лицо сияло.

— Твоя очередь! — Она отстегнула ремень и полезла на его сиденье.

— Ты уверена, что это здравая мысль? — засомневался Рэйес.

— Конечно, нет! — Сара чмокнула его в щеку. — Но я в тебя верю. У тебя множество талантов.

— Надеюсь, я не убью нас обоих. — Рэйес пересел на водительское место и пристегнулся. — Ускорение и вертикальные двигатели.

— Давай!

Разве он мог отказать? Сара светилась от радости. Да и управлять «Кочевником» оказалось совсем не сложно. Он мало чем отличался от большинства вездеходов, на которых приходилось ездить в прошлом. Хотя ускорение и вертикальные двигатели у него были очень мощными. А скорость их перезарядки просто поражала.

После нескольких пробных прыжков и разворотов Рэйес направился к трещине. Сара веселилась от души, когда «Кочевник» под его управлением перенес их на противоположную сторону. Рэйес криво усмехнулся. Невинное удовольствие, как же. Но реакция Сары на его безумные маневры оправдывала любой риск.

Рэйес направил вездеход к почти вертикальному склону утеса и, когда нос «Кочевника» задрался вверх, заставил его развернуться на задних колесах.

Сара восторженно взвизгнула.

— Ты делал это раньше!

— Честно, нет! — Рэйес проделал несколько крутых разворотов, наращивая скорость вращения, пока «Кочевник» не завертелся вокруг своей оси.

— Я тебя обожаю! — Сара ухватилась за его коленку. — Где ты этому научился?

— Нигде. — Он остановил вездеход и посмотрел на нее. Сара улыбалась до ушей, ее глаза горели, и если она до сих пор не запрыгала от восторга, то только потому, что ей мешал ремень. Она была совершенно очаровательна. — Я просто делал то, что вызывало у тебя самые радостные вопли.

— Скользкий ублюдок!

Он взял ее рукой за подбородок.

— Все ради тебя.

— Хочешь дальше вести или лучше мне? — Сара потерлась о его руку, скользнув губами по ладони.

— Давай дадим Иисусу порулить, — подмигнув, предложил Рэйес.

— Только если не забудешь поставить на ручной тормоз. — Сара начала отстегивать ремень. — И, чур, никаких пятен в салоне.

— Дорогая Сара, — вздохнул Рэйес, — что произошло с твоей невинностью?

— Ты произошел. — Она забралась к нему на колени. — Так что заткнись и доставляй мне удовольствие.

И он доставил. Ну конечно же доставил. Разве он мог ей отказать?

* * *

— Да ладно тебе, Сара, это же легко! — Рэйес умудрился изобразить праведное возмущение одним лишь голосом.

Сара окинула его убийственным взглядом.

— Проблема не во мне. Это ты учить по-человечески не умеешь.

— Ну-ну, — ответил он. — Я бы тебе помог, но у тебя такой вид, как будто ты заколоть меня хочешь.

Она могла, да. Сара взглянула на иголку и изуродованный кусок ткани, который держала в руках, и отшвырнула все это на стол.

— Я никогда не научусь. Уж больно тонкая работа. Мне бы лучше кроганским молотом что-нибудь раздолбать.

— Ты даже не пытаешься, — мягко упрекнул ее Рэйес. — Смотри.

Сара машинально передвинулась к краю скамьи, чтобы освободить ему пространство.

— Не спеши, — шепнул он ей на ухо, взяв ее за плечи и удержав на месте. А потом сжал ладонями ее руки, возвращая их к шитью.

Шитье Сару мало интересовало. Обычно она носила броню, разработанную для того, чтобы отстреливать ноги Архитекторам. Или спортивные костюмы «Инициативы», не имеющие ни малейшего отношения к моде. Зато Рэйесу нравилось эффектно выглядеть. Да и ей нравился его эффектный вид. Чем эффектнее, тем лучше. Сара улыбнулась своим мыслям. Вот уж кому нельзя быть на свете красивым таким.

— Внимательнее, Сара. — Горячее дыхание Рэйеса мгновенно привлекло ее внимание.

Сара прижалась к нему.

— Я стараюсь.

— Вовсе нет. — Рэйес куснул ее за мочку уха. — Но я и говорил, что поначалу будет тяжело. И у тебя слишком мягкие пальцы. С мозолями было бы проще.

— Так у тебя от этого мозоли? — Трудно сконцентрироваться на шитье, когда шить толком не умеешь, а Шарлатан в буквальном смысле дышит тебе в затылок.

— И от этого тоже. — Он медленно направлял ее руки. — Вот ты почти закончила шов, и теперь можно перевернуть лацкан. Все швы, которыми мы прикрепили аппликацию, незаметны. Здесь мы отметили места, где нужно пришить лацкан к жилетке. Если мы правильно его сложим, то и последний шов тоже окажется незаметным.

Сара не видела в этом ничего привлекательного. Нет, результат, конечно, нравился, но тратить столько сил и времени казалось ей совершенно бессмысленным.

— А где ты этому научился?

— Бабушка научила. Ну, то есть... — Рэйес ненадолго умолк, — она бы большему успела меня научить, если бы не погибла во время беспорядков. И мне это пригодилось. Ты только посмотри на форму «Инициативы». Это же полное уродство.

— А я-то думала, тебе нравится, как я выгляжу.

— Нравится. — Рэйес поцеловал ее в ухо. — Но ты мне нравишься в любой одежде. А вот такие мелочи, — он приподнял жилет, — помогают выделиться среди окружающих. Даже если люди сами не поймут, что в тебе такого особенного.

— А тебе именно это и нужно. — Сара посмотрела на результат их работы. Неаккуратная, довольно-таки неказистая кожаная аппликация со сморщенными швами и неровными стежками. Но они сделали ее вместе. Хотя учение ей впрок не шло. У нее уже руки чесались — скорее взяться за дробовик.

— А можно, я буду просто любоваться твоим шикарным обликом, а ты позволишь мне и дальше оставаться серой мышью?

— Как сейчас? — Сара почувствовала спиной смех Рэйеса.

— Ага, как сейчас. — Она откинулась назад, прижимаясь к нему. — В конце концов, под одеждой мы голые.

— Серьезно? — Рэйес снова потянулся губами к ее уху. — А ты не врешь?

Отложив иглу, Сара сжала его руки и положила их себе на талию.

— Хочешь проверить?


End file.
